Invisible
by bighsmfan97
Summary: What would happen if Chris took the world tour gang to Nashville Tennesse? songfic takes place after the ex-files


Invisible

"Okay teams today's challenge is a singing contest so each team choose two people to sing from your team." Chris said

Today we were in Nashville the music capital of America so obviously we would be singing. I'm Sierra by the way. The crazy girl obsessed with Cody. Sadly, he doesn't like me. I'd been waiting for the chance to sing a song to Cody. This is my chance.

"I'll sing." I said "I really want to."

"Okay Sierra, you can sing." Courtney said

"I'll sing the other song." Heather said

Everyone grumbled but agreed. Team Chris is really really really hot chose Alejandro and Duncan. I went on the plane and grabbed my notebook. I studied my song and started playing it.

Later…

"Okay, teams it's time to perform. Performers backstage, everyone else in the audience." Chris said

Heather and I headed backstage. I watched sadly as Cody sat by Gwen. Courtney was on the other side of Gwen. When we got backstage the boys were already there.

"Okay since Team I am so smoking hot won at Area 61 they get to go first. Alejandro dude you're first."

Alejandro took their team's guitar and walked onstage.

"I dedicate this song to my preciosa." He spoke.

I looked at Heather. She blushed as Alejandro began to sing:

You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back,  
Where there is love, I'll be there.

I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do.  
Just call my name and I'll be there.

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on.  
Yes I will

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter,  
Togetherness, chica, is all I'm after,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there

I'll be there to protect you,  
With unselfish love that respects you.  
Just call my name, I'll be there.

I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you,  
I'm so glad that I found you.

I'll be there with a love that's strong,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll keep holdin' on.  
Oh oh oh  
Yes I will  
Yes I will

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he better be good to you  
Cause if he doesn't  
Ill be there

Don't you know preciosa I'll be there  
I'll be there I'll be there

Just call my name, I'll be there  
Just look over your shoulders preciosa! Oh!  
I'll be there, I'll be there,  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there

Don't you know preciosa,  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
Just call my name, I'll be there  
Oh oh oh oh I'll be there, I'll be there

Everyone stared at Alejandro. Heather was still blushing.

"Give it up for Alejandro."

Everyone clapped

"Next is Duncan."

Duncan walked onstage with the same guitar as Alejandro and began:

I know I wasn't there  
When you needed me the most  
I know I didn't care  
And was afraid to get so close  
Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep  
'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
And I can not reverse it  
So I've got one more thing to say

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I know I let you wait  
I've been away for far too long  
But now I can relate  
To everything that I did wrong  
Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you  
And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees  
So listen please  
Let me hold your hand once again

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

That's what I will always do

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm sorry Princess." He spoke and sounded genuinely upset.

"I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I mean every word Courtney."

Courtney looked at him.

"I forgive you Duncan." She replied

"Okay, now for Team Amazon's Sierra."

I took the guitar for our team and went out.

"Cody, I dedicate this to you."

Everyone groaned

"I know it sounds painfully obvious but Cody you don't even know me do you? I'm invisible to you. All you see is Gwen. That is what my song is called Invisible. I began to sing:

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

Cody just stared at me. I ran off stage crying.

Cody's POV

I stared at Sierra when I realized she was right. All I did was look at Gwen. I never noticed her or got to know her. Meanwhile, she knew everything about me and always talked to me. I felt so bad. I ran backstage. Heather was standing there waiting to go onstage.

"Heather, can I take this challenge please? I need to sing a song to apologize to Sierra."

"Okay." Heather said "I don't need to be the star all the time."

She handed me the guitar and I walked on to the stage.

"Sierra," I said I had noticed her crying on Courtney's shoulder. "I am sorry. I now understand what you mean to me and now I'm going to tell you."

I strummed the guitar and began to sing:

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

Sierra POV

I smiled. Cody did care about me. I ran onstage and gave him a big hug.

"Team Amazon wins!" Chris cried

"You found me Cody. You found me." I said

"You're not Invisible to me anymore Sierra. I can see you clearly for who you are: Beautiful."


End file.
